Akatsuki's Blossom
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: Banished from her village, Sakura is found on the side of the road by Kisame and Itachi. She is inducted into the Akatsuki where she finds more family and love from them than she ever had from her "friends" in Konoha. iPod Challenge. T for Hidan.


**A/N: AkaSaku! Wooooo! I felt like doing this. So I did. Ten songs. T for a bit of pervyness and some Hidan swearing. I love AkaSaku...it's so amazing! The ending kind of sucks. Sorry bout that...**

**Word Count: 1763**

**Disclaimer: I do not own something as awesome as _Naruto__. _**

* * *

><p><strong>iPod Challenge – AkaSaku<strong>

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

She's never been so lost in her whole life. She's always walked besides someone, always had someone to confide in. But when she finally went walking alone on the road, banished from her village with nobody else for her to lean on, she felt so…so…lost. Helpless. Useless. Angry. Defeated. Much like she did before her first Chuunin Exams.

She felt like curling up underneath a tree and crying her eyes out. So she walked off the side of the worn path and sat beneath a tree and let the tears flow freely.

Crunching, footsteps, a hand on her shoulder. Her sobs slowed momentarily. She looked up into a blue face. A face she had definitely seen before but used to never like.

"You alright, Pinky?"

**Don't Want You Back by Backstreet Boys**

Kisame and Itachi took her to the Akatsuki's base to see Pein. She was soon inducted into their organization and each and every member became her new family. They treated her like she was an equal (most of the time). And when her old "team" came looking for her, her still healing heart broke at the sight of them.

"Come back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura felt the need to cry but she held it inside. She balled her fists at her side and raised her chin.

"No. This is my home now. Konoha shunned me. You _banished me_. Why do you want me back?" She said through gritted teeth. Naruto looked taken aback.

"We realized our mistake, Sakura-chan!"

"Well. You may want _me _back, but I sure as hell don't want _you _back." She huffed, stomped a crater into the ground and stormed back towards the base, leaving a bewildered Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai behind her.

**Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend**

The minute everybody saw Sakura break fourteen ton boulders with her _bare-frickin-hands_, almost every single member of the Akatsuki fell in love with the pink haired kunoichi.

Kisame whistled, Hidan swore, Tobi gave exclamations of joy, Deidara's eyes widened, Sasori made sure all of his body parts were attached before sighing, Itachi remained silent though entranced, Zetsu was having a heated conversation with himself.

**If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

Living the life of a ninja was dangerous. You could die young. Before she was born, some ninja became Jounin at six or seven. Even her old sensei's teammates died at thirteen and fourteen.

Since joining the Akatsuki, Sakura didn't have to worry about dying at a young age. She had eleven grown men and a woman to look after her and protect her from any death threats. She knew that she'd live for a very, very, _very _long time.

**Tourniquet by Evanescence**

When Hidan comes home from a mission with an amputated arm, Sakura didn't care that the damn man was immortal. She immediately went into action, taking off her belt and tightened it around his bicep as the tourniquet. She bustled around the room she was given as her work room. She took a soldier pill and immediately went back over to the Jashinist to work on his arm.

She removed the makeshift tourniquet and took a deep breath, placing her hands over where his elbow had been cut off and her hands glowed green with medicinal chakra. Slowly but surely, Hidan's arm began to grow back.

Several hours later, Sakura almost collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Kisame caught before she hit the ground. With shaking legs, she stood up straight and looked at her handy work. Hidan was already sitting up and examining his new arm.

"Holy shit, Toots. Did you do this?" He asked the girl. Sakura nodded firmly and hobbled to the door to go to bed.

**Show Me by Big Time Rush**

Konan had just finished making dinner and sent Deidara to get Sakura. He just got to her door when he started to hear music. His cheeks flushed red the further into the song it got.

_Guys like me  
>Like girls like you<br>And girls like you  
>Like guys like me<em>

_I blaze the night in Harbor lights_  
><em>You dressin' light, it's fittin' right<em>  
><em>I hear the waves, I see you wave<em>  
><em>I'm stayin' put, you say 'no way'<em>

_The track begins, you pull me in_  
><em>I touch your skin, you tremblin' <em>  
><em>It's in your eyes, you're here to win<em>  
><em>So let the game, game begin<em>

Dear God he can hear her singing along! He was beginning to feel a bit light headed…

_I-I-I-I wanna see_  
><em>You-you-you-you telling me<em>  
><em>That, that you got what I need<em>  
><em>Do pretty girl, don't speak<em>

_Baby show me, by the way you hold me_  
><em>Way that you control me<em>  
><em>Speed me up or slow me<em>  
><em>Oh ,when I'm lonely<em>  
><em>Full o' stormy weather<em>  
><em>Can you make it better<em>  
><em>I heard you told me<em>  
><em>So, oh oh show me<em>

Sakura heard a thud behind her door. She looked confusedly in the general direction before closing her book and hopping off her bed.

When she opened the door, she was very surprised to find a very red and twitching Deidara on the ground. She looked back into her room where her favorite song was still playing. She looked back at the artist. Then she smirked.

Death by music. Some bad ass Akatsuki member he was.

**Numb by Linkin Park**

"FLUFFY!" Sakura cried, running over to the limp figure. "Speak to me, Fluffy! What's going on!"

"I feel…numb…" The panda murmured. Sakura's ears twitched at this.

"Numb, you say?" she asked, a fire starting to come to her eyes.

"Very." Her pet panda replied. Sakura closed her eyes and stood up, and stalked to the kitchen with her head hung. She slammed open the door. Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan looked up from their cards to see the new arrival.

"Sasori…" Sakura muttered before snapping her head off. "Did you test another poison on Fluffy again?"

Sasori dropped his cards on the table, hands still hanging in midair.

"Maybe." He said quickly.

"If you want to live, you will give me the antidote." Sakura said dangerously. Sasori quickly reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial and tossed it to the girl. Sakura caught it and immediately turned away towards the door. She snapped her head back as she stepped through the doorway.

"You _will _pay, Sasori-chan." She hissed before running off.

Hidan and Kisame broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

**Valentine's Day by Linkin Park**

Sakura walked into the kitchen, helped herself to some eggs, bacon, and hash browns, and sat down at the kitchen table where everyone but Zetsu, Pein, and Kakuzu sat for breakfast. Sakura took some cantaloupe slices from the bowl in the middle.

"Itadakimasu." She murmured before digging in to Konan's amazing hash browns. She swallowed her food and made eye contact with each male at the table. Then she saw Konan and they both nodded in understanding.

"So what did you guys get us for Valentine's Day?" Konan asked.

"I wasn't aware we had to get you anything." Itachi replied in monotone.

"Tobi got Sakura-chan a gigantuous teddy bear. Tobi also got Konan-chan lots and lots of colored paper for her pretty folded things!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping up from the table. Konan smiled brightly and Sakura grinned her biggest grin.

"Aw! Thank you, Tobi!" Sakura and Konan said in unison.

"Tobi will go get it now!" Then Tobi ran off to his room to go get Sakura's gigantuous teddy bear and Konan's endless amounts of paper.

"Anything else?" Sakura asked. Sasori coughed awkwardly and set a box on the table and pushed it towards her. Sakura carefully took off the top and daintily took out the tissue paper to reveal-

"It's the doll I wanted you to make me!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"What about me?" Konan said, frowning. Sasori pushed another box in Konan's direction. Konan opened it and her face immediately went red. Sakura leaned over to look at it and giggled.

"Wow, Kaa-san." Sakura told her mother figure. "At least you won't rant about how much you miss him when he's gone now." Konan shoved Sakura in the shoulder and immediately slammed the lid on the box.

"She'll like my gift better, un!" Deidara shouted, handing a small box to the Akatsuki's Blossom. Sakura opened up the gift to find a clay bird infused with the bomber's chakra to keep it from breaking. She thanked him and set the box on top of the box that held the doll Sasori gave her. She looked around.

"Anything else?" She asked again. The rest of the men looked at each other wearily before sighing and standing up. "Where ya guys going?"

"Into town to get you something." Kisame grumbled.

"You fucking bitches are so fucking picky." Hidan grumbled, shuffling out of the room.

**Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

"I've never had sex!" Sakura slurred, raising her bottle of sake in the air. Itachi and Sasori were the only two to take a swig of alcohol while Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame rolled around in drunken laughter.

"Y-you've never go-gotten laid!" Deidara choked out as he banged his fist on the table.

You see, in the Akatsuki, games nights didn't include long nights of playing Monopoly. They included drinking games like I've Never.

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

To be honest, Sakura had a better time with her friends in the Akatsuki than she ever did at her old home in Konoha. Her heart completely healed around the men. She saw Pein as her Tou-san and Konan as her Kaa-san. And after much competition, one of the men in the Akatsuki got the girl.

Having Hidan as the priest (reluctantly), and Pein walking her down the aisle of the Akatsuki base hallway to their own miniature wedding, Sakura got married to the stoic Uchiha.

Sakura had little badass babies and each of the Akatsuki members learned how to change diapers (with many "accidents" and "woopsies"). And Kakuzu went nuts over how much a child actually costs. Sasori and Deidara competed to try and teach each child their arts to see which one was dominant (Sakura and Itachi had six kids, three liked puppets and three liked explosions, proving each of their views on art were equally good).

After much pain and suffering, Sakura finally got her happy ending, and to think she found with a bunch of cold blooded killers…well…weird things always do manage to happen to her.


End file.
